


YouTooz in a Jar, What Will he Do?

by orphan_account



Series: youtooz in a jar [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Puppy Play, cum jar, forgive me Father for I have sinned, im not kidding, lowercase intended, might continue later, problematic mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: crack fic for my problematic homies. i get off on hate comments. go on, degrade me, im into that shit. first fic pogif u write hate just remember you found this thru the relationship tag.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: youtooz in a jar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992922
Comments: 24
Kudos: 240





	YouTooz in a Jar, What Will he Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pisscow bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pisscow+bitch).



a package from tommy had arrived in the mail for him today. he knew what it was, and he tore into it almost immediately. 

it was tommy's new youtooz, which wasn't even released yet. he was one of the firsts to see it and he was entirely too excited. he had a mini tommy to put in his room! when tommy had texted him saying the package arrived, he panicked. tommy had mentioned wanting to be on call while he opened it to see his first reactions.

but tubbo had already opened the package, and he really didn't want to tell tommy that. he gave tommy an excuse; he " _really really didnt feel good at the moment_." tommy had been skeptical and a little pushy, but he let tubbo be (eventually). "just call me later, yeah?" tommy had said. tubbo had sighed in relief when tommy stopped bothering him about being on call. he felt guilty, his best friend had been so excited for this and he disregarded what he had wanted.

after tommy had stopped pushing tubbo about a call, tubbo turned his attention back to the youtooz. he began to think about the features the vinyl figure. it was accurate enough -- it had the floofy hair and the arrogance of tommy’s persona -- it reminded him a lot of tommy. he supposes, though, that that is indeed what it’s supposed to do.

the bad thing about the figure reminding him of tommy is that tubbo had always had a crush on tommy. he knew tommy would never, _ever_ , like him back. tommy could never be gay because come on, look at how much he talks about women. no one who talks that much about women could possibly be gay, or even bi.

that fact made having a miniature tommy in his room strange. it would look at him while he did anything -- changing, sleeping, and even jacking off. he ‘s not that adverse to the last one, but it wasnt the _real_ tommy watching him. so maybe he’s a bit of an exhibitionist, sue him. there wasn’t any porn that even looked like tommy, and he tended to think about tommy in less than pure situations. he was getting off topic though, he’s supposed to be forming an opinion on tommy’s youtooz, not about how he could be watching him jack off.

but he was getting hard, and it was becoming difficult to ignore. a sudden, intrusive thought popped into his head: “what if he put the youtooz in a jar?” a jar? like that one reddit post with the My Little Pony toy figurine in the--

the cum jar. 

that thought alone sent a jolt of heat through his body, and he really never thought that he would be into that, it’s kind of fucking gross, but maybe he could try it? he could always clean the youtooz and the jar and pretend it never happened. his mom did have a habit of collecting jars, he could always just . . . borrow one?

tubbo ran downstairs, strongly avoiding his family. he did not want to explain or come up with a lie to explain away what he was doing. this wasn’t going to be a long term thing he’s just testing it out, right? 

he had the jar, he was in his room, and he had the youtooz. tubbo was still uncomfortably hard, so he locked his bedroom door. tubbo sat down in his chair, setting the jar on his desk. he places the youtooz into the jar, and the thought of his cum covering tommy sets his mind.

he reached a hand under his shirt, ghosting his fingers against the soft hairs of his stomach. tubbo, with his other hand, gave his increasingly uncomfortable bulge a small rub. he let out a small huff of air at the soft pressure.

he hooked a thumb under the top of his jeans and boxers to pull them down enough to release his aching dick. it was the hardest he’d ever seen it and it looked red and angry. his slit was already weeping with precum. tubbo wrapped his hand around his dick, and his hand felt so cold compared to the hotness of his dick. tubbo used his thumb to gather some of the precum leaking from his tip to lather across his length.

a breathy moan let itself escape from his mouth as he gave himself a soft jerk. tubbo had never been this turned on and his hand felt so good. he let himself imagine that it tommy’s large hand wrapped around his dick. tubbo’s hips thrusted into the hand covering his dick and he whimpered.

tubbo could almost hear what tommy would whisper into his ear, _“does my little puppy like fucking my hand? you’re so desperate for me pup.”_

he had no idea where “puppy” had come from, but the heat coiling in his stomach had agreed with the words he imagined. tubbo was actively tugging at his dick and fucking into his hand, all the while letting out pathetic whimpers and moans. he was so close, he just had to pull the jar close enough for him to--

the knot that was forming in his stomach snapped so suddenly that he barely got the jar in front of him in time. the cum shooting from tubbo’s dick painted the inside of the jar and, more importantly, the youtooz inside of the jar. his quickly softening dick sat on the rim of the jar, giving the last spurts of cum onto the vinyl figure. he wishes that tommy was actually the one who gave him a hand job, but he could settle with this for now.

tubbo’s breathing slowly calmed itself down, and a quick glance back inside the jar almost got his dick hardening again. the cum had gotten mostly on the youtooz and he gave a little whimper at the sight. tommy’s youtooz’s face with that smug fucking smile was dripping with his cum. he took the jar’s lid from his desk and twisted it on.

he calmed himself down enough to shoot tommy a text. 

**DISCORD** **_!_ **

**TUBBO**

yo i feel beter now, wonna call ?

**TOMMY**

YEAH LETS GO BIG T!!!

almost immediately, tommy started a call. tubbo giggled at his best friend’s clinginess, tommy really was the clingy one. he pulled on his headphones and clicked to accept the call. tommy’s loud voice immediately came through tubbo’s headphones.

tommy immediately yelled, “TUBBO! what did you think?” 

tubbo chuckled, “yeah man it was great! reminds me a lot of you, even if that’s what it’s supposed to do, haha.”

“that’s so pog! can i see it? i wanna see my best friend and my miniature me!”

tubbo glanced at the jar off to the side, and glanced back to tommy on call. his face went blank, but he was truly panicking. he couldn’t think up any excuse, so he just ends the call, leaving behind a confused tommy.


End file.
